nightshadebooksfandomcom-20200215-history
The Searchers
Searchers are the one known enemy of The Keepers. The reason according to the Keepers is because the Searchers wished harm to the humans. This in fact is a lie. The main threat that the Searchers pose to the Keepers is that they can free The Guardians from the Keepers control, if they can find The Scion. Searchers are witches as well, but they don't bend the laws of nature when they do their magic. Unlike Keepers who manipulate dark magic Searchers have developed special abilities that the Keepers have lost due to their ties with Darkness. Role of The Searchers The role of the Searcher is simple. It is to search for The Scion, the one person who can wield the elemental cross to destroy Bosque Mar and render Keepers magic inaccessible. They also do as much as they can to limit the power of Keepers and keep a close eye on them as well. Their ultimate goal is to rid the world of the dark magic coming from Bosque Mar that disrupts nature. Their headquarters is the Academy, which they can move anywhere in the world, making it harder for the Keepers to track them down. They move every six months but will make an emergency relocation if their location is compromised. When Calla Tor and Seamus Doran are brought to the Academy, its location was in Iowa. When Calla asked why they would put it in Iowa, Connor replied: "Exactly!" The Academy is split into four wings, each named after one of the elements, each one has its own duties, specialties, and designated operatives, though some may share jobs. *Haldis - Tactical (Element of Earth) Haldis trains Strikers, Reapers, and Guides *Tordis - Intelligence (Element of Air) Scribes train and live in this Wing *Pyralis - Apothecary (Element of Fire) Pyralis trains Strikers and uses their Apothecary to create their enchantments and make their weapons effective against the Keepers and Guardians *Eydis - Sanctuary (Element of Water) Eydis train Elixirs, who are the Searchers' healers Jobs Of Searchers *The Arrow - the Searchers' leader. *Guides - the overseers of the Searchers' strike teams. *Strikers - Strikers are the Searchers' version of "Guardians", as in they act as the warriors on the front-lines, they are trained to fight Keepers but they more often fight Guardians. *Reapers - Reapers are basically smugglers, who use what they learn to handle the Searchers' financial concerns. *Scribes - the "paper-pushers", archivists, and intelligence of the Searchers. *Elixirs - the Searchers' healers. *Weavers - Weavers are the most important members of the Searchers' strike teams - They open Doors (portals) to and from the locations concerning their missions, and they never allow a Door to remain open unless someone travels through it (for risk of a Keeper or their minions of getting through) and Weavers must take the least amount of risk in any mission; if they were captured by the Keepers and forced to make Doors for them, the Searchers would likely lose the war. Searcher-Guardian Relationship Searchers see Guardians as an abomination. Silas, a Scribe, strongly believes that Guardians are an abomination and is threatened by Calla, Shay, and Ren when he says such things. Searchers have never created Guardians because it is an act against nature. After the Guardians' retrieval of the Elemental cross pieces they gained respect among the Searchers. It is also mentioned that the Searchers and Guardians had once rebelled against the Keepers, (The Harrowing) but their plan was foiled before it could be put into action, and the Guardians involved were killed by the Emile, Laroche, Alpha of the Banes, and the Keepers. Among the Guardians was Renier's mother, Corrine Laroche . She had a closer tie to the Searchers than any other seeing as she had fallen in love with one by the name of Monroe and had his son (Renier). Because of Monroe's strong love for Corrine and anger towards the man who killed her and stole his child, Monroe strongly believes that Guardians are trustworthy and a vital key to the approaching war. Known Searchers Anika - Arrow Monroe - Haldis Guide Marcus - Striker Ethan - Striker Connor - Striker Stuart - Striker Ariadne - Weaver Silas - Scribe Lydia - Reaper Tess - Reaper Grant - ? Inez - Eydis Guide Miguel - ? Mikaela - Weaver in training Category:Content Category:Species